Insolent dévouement
by IchimaruKazuko
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Nnoitra avait une 2ème fraccion ? Une demoiselle au caractère bien trempé qui, contrairement à Tesla, oserait lui tenir tête et dire ce qu'elle pense, à ses risques et périls ? Dévouée mais téméraire, Ai-lin espère faire comprendre à son maître que ses combats incessants ne le mèneront à rien. Et, pour le bien de Nnoitra-sama, sa motivation est sans faille !
1. Après la défaite

**_Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors voici ma première fiction écrite (j'en ai imaginé plein d'autres ^^) sur Bleach et sur Nnoitra en particulier, personnage complexe qui me touche beaucoup. Cette idée de fiction m'est venue pendant une discussion autour du Quinta Espada et de sa relation avec Tesla qui, avouons-le, ne lui est pas d'une grande aide... Et ça donne ça :3 _**

_Petite description d'Ai-lin, 2ème fraccion fictive de Nnoitra : Petite et fine, elle ne passe pourtant pas inaperçue ! Ses longs cheveux auburn tombent sur son épaule droite ou dans son dos, retenus sur le côté gauche de son crâne par le résidu de son masque de Hollow qui agit comme une barrette. Ses grands yeux bleu-vert, cernés de noir, contrastent sur sa peau claire et offrent à son regard une intensité évidente. Elle use d'ailleurs beaucoup de cet atout lorsqu'elle tient tête à son maître... Son zanpakuto se nomme Zorra (renarde) et vous pourrez avoir un aperçu de sa forme libérée dans le dernier chapitre__ :) Ai-lin est gauchère, elle tient son sabre du côté où ses cheveux ne tombent pas : pour se mouvoir plus facilement, elle n'a pas de manche de ce côté de son habit d'Arrancar. Tesla est son frère adoptif._

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire (sauf Ai-lin qui est le fruit de mon imagination) appartiennent à Tite Kubo-sensei !_**

**_L'histoire débute alors que Nnoitra est encore l'Octava Espada et donc, Nel, la Tercera :)_**

* * *

- Oh, Nnoitra-sama ! Vous vous êtes encore battu !

- *grommelle*

- Ça ne rime à rien de faire ça, vous savez !

- La ferme...

- Vous devriez arrêter de...

- J'ai dit la ferme !

D'un coup de son immense zanpakuto, il envoya valser Ai-lin à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous le regard terrifié de Tesla. Cela se passait toujours ainsi, finissait toujours de la même manière. Contrairement à son frère, Ai-lin n'arrivait pas à se limiter à son rôle de fraccion, c'est-à-dire obéir sans poser de question et ne parler que lorsqu'on lui en donnait l'ordre. C'était ainsi que Nnoitra lui ordonnait d'agir, cependant, elle avait toujours fait comme bon lui semblait et, malgré les nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus, elle était toujours en vie. Son maître ne s'était jamais résolu à la tuer pour faire taire ses remarques incessantes. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Mais cela renforçait sa détermination à lui faire entendre raison ! Elle voyait Nnoitra s'enfoncer jour après jour à cause de sa quête de puissance et cela l'attristait. Elle savait que, si son maître s'acharnait ainsi, c'était à cause d'une souffrance intérieure qui le rongeait. Et, cette souffrance, elle aurait tant aimé la soulager... Elle, pauvre petite Ai-lin, Arrancar n°51 et simple fraccion de l'octava Espada...

Se relevant péniblement en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait à présent sur son menton, elle adressa un sourire moqueur à son maître :

- Argh'... Dans le mille, Nnoitra-sama ! Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de vous !

- Mais tais-toi donc, insolente, et viens panser mes blessures !

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous jamais à l'infirmerie ?

- Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? Ramène-toi, et en vitesse !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que ! Arrête de discuter si tu ne veux pas un autre coup de Santa Teresa dans la tronche !

- D'accord, d'accord...

Sans se départir de son expression narquoise, elle s'avança vers Nnoitra en trainant les pieds. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle espérait que cela le ferait réfléchir à son comportement dangereux et puéril qui ne lui faisait que du mal. Il était allongé nonchalamment sur son lit, couvert de blessures. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, c'était toujours à elle de le soigner, jamais il ne confiait cette tâche à Tesla. Était-ce par pur machisme ou parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle s'y prenait mieux ? Mystère... Mais elle appréciait ces petits moments à prendre soin de son maître. Il l'attendrissait, elle était capable de tout pour lui, il n'avait qu'à demander. Mais, pour autant, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Jouer la fraccion soumise, très peu pour elle, ça ne rendrait pas service à son maître...

- Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire attention, idiote !

- Il faut serrer, Nnoitra-sama, sinon les bandages seront inefficaces...

- Rien à foutre ! Tu m'as fait mal !

- Oooh... Si je suis si mauvaise, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Tesla de...

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Grinçant les dents en signe d'agacement, il resserra son étreinte sur Santa Teresa. Si elle recevait un autre coup, elle ne se relèverait pas, autant jouer la prudence : pour essayer de le calmer, Ai-lin lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il se détendit en soupirant et s'abandonna à ses petits soins, hurlant à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Cet incorrigible gamin. Mais Ai-lin ne perdait jamais son sourire. Jamais. Au fond, elle se sentait bien, même si elle allait devoir faire un saut à l'infirmerie pour réparer les dégâts liés au coup de sabre de son maître quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela se passait toujours ainsi. Après chaque combat perdu contre Dame Nelliel, chaque dispute avec Grimmjow-sama, chaque massacre de hollows par centaines pour le plaisir, elle devait le remettre sur pieds pour qu'il recommence... Son maître n'était pas comme les autres. Il portait bien le nom d'Espada du Désespoir...

Mais non, ce n'était pas une bête. C'étaient les dures épreuves qu'il avait vécues, les déceptions qu'il avait accumulées qui l'avaient rendu si violent et brutal. Au fond, il était vulnérable. Elle le savait. Tesla aussi et, malgré cela, il n'osait pas bouger le petit doigt... Heureusement. Elle préférait encaisser les coups à la place de son frère. Bien qu'elle soit encore plus petite et fine que lui, elle était beaucoup plus résistante. Si son numéro d'Arrancar était plus faible, c'était simplement à cause du tempérament machiste de son maître qui refusait l'idée qu'une femme soit plus forte qu'un homme. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle subissait au quotidien à cause de sa langue bien pendue, elle n'aurait renoncé à sa place près de Nnoitra-sama pour rien au monde... Plutôt mourir...

* * *

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :) La suite est déjà plutôt claire dans mon esprit... C'est sans prétention alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Une petite review ? :3 :3_**


	2. Sur ce grand lit froid

**Deuxième chapitre : Ai-lin a terminé, non sans mal, de soigner Nnoitra :)**

* * *

Ai-lin quitta les quartiers de son maître en poussant un soupir. Il avait, une fois de plus, passé sa rancoeur sur elle. Encore une fois, elle s'était relevée sans se plaindre malgré les côtes cassées. Mais elle s'endurcissait, elle avait de moins en moins mal. Si cela pouvait soulager Nnoitra-sama, tant mieux, mais elle savait que toute cette violence ne pourrait rien résoudre... Elle encaissait les coups, docile, en attendant de trouver un moyen pour le sauver de cette douleur qui le rongeait.

- Ai-lin-san !

- Oh ! Dame Nelliel...

Nelliel était toujours chaleureuse avec Ai-lin, sûrement par compassion féminine, parce qu'elle était désolée de voir ce que Nnoitra faisait subir à sa fraccion. Elle se sentait coupable car la majorité des blessures qu'il lui infligeait résultaient de l'humiliation accumulée après ses défaites cuisantes contre elle, la Tercera Espada.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Nel !

- Jamais je n'oserai, Madame...

- Haha, tu es bien respectueuse, ce pauvre Nnoitra ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a.

En entendant cela, Ai-lin baissa la tête. Dame Nelliel utilisait toujours des mots péjoratifs pour désigner son maître, _pauvre Nnoitra_, _cet idiot de Nnoitra_, _Nnoitra n'est qu'un enfant_, _immature, irréfléchi_... Elle le regardait de haut, le traitait avec arrogance et mépris, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte parfois. Cela faisait de la peine à sa fraccion, elle savait qu'il valait mieux que ça.

Et, plus elle passait du temps à se lamenter face au bourreau de son maître, plus ses côtes cassées et organes endommagés la faisaient souffrir.

- Ai-lin, tout va bien ?

- O-oui, Dame Nelliel, je dois juste... y aller... Nnoitra-sama m'a demandé de... heu... Excusez-moi...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé, la Tercera Espada la retint par le bras avec un regard dur, lourd de sens.

- Il t'a encore frappée, n'est-ce pas ?

- N-non...

- Me respectes-tu si peu pour oser me mentir ?

- Dame Nelliel...

Ai-lin était horrifiée. Elle avait menti à Dame Nelliel qu'elle admirait pourtant au plus haut point. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, ce que son maître faisait à ses fracciones. Elle avait choisi de le suivre, elle assumerait jusqu'au bout. Elle se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement de bras qui secoua tout son être et lui arracha un cri de douleur alors que la Tercera Espada lui lançait un regard plein de pitié. Ce même regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait Nnoitra-sama. Ce regard qu'elle détestait.

- Bonne journée, Dame Nelliel.

- Ai-lin-san, je suis désolée...

Mais elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos, détalant vers l'infirmerie. Son état actuel l'empêchait d'utiliser le Sonido, elle était encore trop faible et se maudissait intérieurement pour cela. Elle entendit seulement Nelliel soupirer et marmonner que c'était sa faute, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'irait pas en parler à son maître, cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère qu'il déverserait ensuite sur elle. C'était arrivé une fois... Elle y avait échappé de justesse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie et s'allongea sur le premier lit qu'elle trouva, sans se poser de questions. Ils étaient habitués, de toute manière, elle venait si souvent.

- Oh, Ai-lin-chan !

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix, provenant du lit à sa droite. Cette voix de pervers cinglé... ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

- Bonjour, Grimmjow-sama...

- T'en fais, une tête ! Ce crétin de Nnoitra t'a encore tabassée ? Viens donc faire un câlin à tonton Grimmjow !

- Je me dois de refuser cette proposition, Grimmjow-sama.

- Oh, toi alors, toujours aussi froide !

Ricanant intérieurement, Ai-lin fixa le plafond dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne la sauver de cette situation embarrassante ou que l'inspiration lui vienne pour qu'elle puisse enfin clouer le bec de ce chaton obsédé. Il faisait une fixette sur elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ne se trouvant pas si attirante que ça, sincèrement... Elle était trop préoccupée pour s'intéresser à l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur certains Arrancars masculins. Elle adoptait un comportement courtois mais glacial avec le Sexta, tout l'opposé de sa façon d'agir avec son maître. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait jamais...

- Nnoitra ne te mérite pas ! Si tu deviens ma fraccion, je m'occuperai bien de toi...

- Je suis allergique aux poils de chats, Grimmjow-sama.

Il fallait cependant avouer que, par moments, elle s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation...

- Idiote ! Si tu préfères rester avec un dégonflé qui se venge sur ton petit minois dès qu'il perd un combat, c'est ton problème...

- Exactement, Grimmjow-sama.

- C'est qui, le dégonflé ?

Le sang d'Ai-lin ne fit qu'un tour. Son maître se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie, le regard dur. Il était en colère, elle était complètement amochée... ça y est, elle allait mourir ici, sans avoir réussi à faire évoluer son comportement, après avoir eu à subir les avances du Sexta... Une mort déshonorante. Quelle déception.

Elle s'apprêtait, résignée, à recevoir le coup de grâce mais rien ne vint. Nnoitra s'était arrêté un lit plus tôt et fixait la jambe droite de Grimmjow, salement blessée, avec un sourire sadique. Le Sexta se redressa avec un air de défi dans le regard :

- Qu'est-c'tu regardes, Nnoitra ?

- Oh... Je me disais juste que c'était une toute petite éraflure, ça... Tu veux que je rende ça plus gore ? Santa Teresa s'en chargerait à merveille...

- Attends un peu que je sois rétabli et tu vas voir !

- Voir quoi ?

Sans se départir de son immense sourire, il se retourna et attrapa Ai-lin pour la jeter sur son épaule. La poitrine de la fraccion rencontra si violemment l'os pointu de son maître que le choc lui fit cracher du sang. Quelques goûtes atterrirent dans le dos de Nnoitra et, bien qu'elle fut un peu sonnée, un air d'épouvante se forma immédiatement sur son visage. Elle avait tâché le manteau de son maître... Cette fois, c'était sûr, elle allait mourir...

- N-Nnoi-Nnoitra-sama...

- La ferme, Ai-lin, t'es pas en état de causer !

Elle obéit donc. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se plier immédiatement aux exigences de son maître sans discuter mais, cette fois, elle était clairement dans de sales draps. Et, malgré les apparences, il était préoccupé par son état. Nnoitra resserra alors son étreinte autour de sa taille frêle avant de lancer un regard venimeux à Grimmjow qui grimaçait en essayant de se relever.

- Si tu parles encore comme ça à ma fraccion, Grimmjow, si tu essaies encore de me la voler, je te promets qu'Aizen-sama devra te trouver un remplaçant.

Si elle avait été en état de bouger, Ai-lin aurait sursauté. Mais elle se contenta de sourire en se laissant tomber sur l'épaule de son maître. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en Sonido, ce qui lui fit penser avec douceur qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. Décidément, son maître n'était pas comme les autres. Parvenu dans ses quartiers en quelques secondes, il la fit tomber sur son lit et la força à rester allongée. C'était assez brutal mais, pour lui, c'était le comble de la délicatesse. En y songeant, elle eut envie de rire mais cela l'aurait froissé et aurait interrompu ce moment. Il lui tendit une bouteille sans la regarder... Une potion de soin...

- Nnoitra-sama... où avez-vous... ?

- Je l'ai piquée à l'infirmerie.

- Vous êtes un délinquant, Nnoitra-sama.

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil près du lit avec un sourire et commença à jouer négligemment avec la chaîne de Santa Teresa.

- Tais-toi et bois.

Elle s'exécuta, le rose lui montant aux joues (en admettant qu'un Arrancar puisse rougir...). Inutile de préciser que son maître n'agissait que très rarement de la sorte. C'était arrivé deux fois, seulement. Comme aujourd'hui, il était venu la chercher à l'infirmerie et s'était occupé d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, en prenant bien soin d'afficher un air détaché, de faire comme si elle n'était qu'un misérable insecte pour lui, comme si veiller sur elle était une corvée. Il avait toujours fait la sourde oreille quand elle l'avait remercié. C'était sûrement sa façon à lui de tenter de racheter ses fautes, de se faire pardonner des mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait. Sous ses airs de gros dur, il était plus attentionné qu'il en avait l'air... Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Son maître était une énigme qu'elle parvenait à déchiffrer un peu plus chaque jour...

Sentant le breuvage faire effet, elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux en songeant que, non, son maître n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il avait un cœur, elle pouvait le voir. Ai-lin s'endormit donc sereinement, certaine qu'à son réveil, il serait là, avec une excuse du genre « J'avais rien de mieux à faire » ou un de ses reproches derrière lesquels il se cachait « T'as dormi longtemps, feignasse ! ». Mais au fond, il suffisait de savoir lire entre les lignes. Elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, finalement...

- Tesla, va porter mon manteau au nettoyage !

Ah, Nnoitra-sama...


	3. Ultime regard

**Troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction :) Enjoy ! Celui-ci se déroule des années plus tard, alors que Nnoitra, Quinta Espada, vient de se faire battre par Kenpachi. (Image de la fiction = Ai-lin que j'ai dessinée il y a quelques jours telle que je l'imaginais. Qu'en pensez-vous ?) **

* * *

- Nnoitra-samaaaaa !

Non, ce n'était pas possible... C'était un cauchemar. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être réel... Il venait d'asséner le coup de grâce à son maître et Ai-lin avait assisté, impuissante, à son ultime défaite. Cet horrible shinigami à clochettes n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de son frère et maintenant... Nnoitra-sama... Elle était seule. Ivre de rage et de désespoir, elle s'élança vers celui qui venait de détruire son univers.

- Ricane, Zorra _(= renarde)_ !

Tesla avait coutume de dire que la Resurrección de sa sœur était l'une des plus belles qu'il ait jamais vues. Pour Ai-lin, c'était simplement le reflet de sa personnalité. Une renarde. Sauvage, incisive, rusée, cachant tout de même une part de douceur. En forme libérée, elle ressemblait plus précisément à un kitsune, renard à neuf queues issu du folklore japonais. À ces créatures, Ai-lin avait emprunté la résistance, l'agilité et le tempérament de feu. En effet, ses neuf queues au hierro renforcé lui permettaient de se protéger des attaques les plus violentes. Il en était de même pour la fourrure épaisse et soyeuse qu'elle arborait désormais sur ses avants-bras et ses jambes fuselées, terminées par deux pattes redoutables. Quand à son sabre, il était à présent recouvert de flammes qu'elle pouvait contrôler à sa guise. Son visage s'était allongé mais sa petite taille, elle, restait inchangée afin de se mouvoir sans gêne. Elle réservait également au meurtrier de son maître sa spécialité : un puissant Celo doré qu'elle tirait du bout de ses fines oreilles pointues.

- Ai-lin...

Au son de cette voix, faible mais ferme, elle stoppa net sa course pour tourner la tête vers son maître, allongé sur le sable blanc et froid du Hueco Mundo, respirant à peine.

- Nnoitra... sama...

- Ai-lin... Arrête, s'il te plaît.

- Que... quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que... tu te fasses tuer... toi aussi...

- M-mais...

Douloureusement, le Quinta se tourna vers Zaraki Kenpachi, qui s'apprêtait à faire face à l'assaut de sa fraccion, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- S'il vous plaît... épargnez-la...

- Nnoitra-sama !

- C'est un ordre, Ai-lin ! Ça suffit. Viens... ici...

La vue brouillée par les larmes qui coulaient à présent par milliers sur ses joues, Ai-lin serra les poings.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir alors que vous n'avez jamais écouté ce que je vous disais ! Regardez-vous ! Voyez où votre entêtement vous a mené ! Vous allez mourir ici ! Vous allez... me laisser seule...

En entendant la tirade de sa fidèle fraccion, Nnoitra se mit à rire. Mais, vu son état, cela se changea plutôt en une toux violente qui lui fit cracher une quantité importante du sang qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu. Ai-lin était toujours la même... Alors qu'il était au bord de la mort, elle ne manquait pas de lui rappeler quel crétin il avait été. Et elle avait raison... Attendri et amusé, il tendit une main tremblante vers elle :

- Tu vas m'obéir parce que c'est un ordre. Tu avais raison, d'accord... Maintenant, viens. Et... et plus vite que ça !

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua, ce qui alarma Ai-lin qui fut près de lui en moins d'une seconde grâce à son Sonido. Elle était revenue sous sa forme initiale et prit la main de son maître dans la sienne.

- Nnoitra-sama... Vous êtes... un imbécile !

Il souriait toujours, alors qu'elle cachait sa douleur derrière des reproches. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit. Au fond, il savait que ça se terminerait ainsi. Après tout, c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : une vie de guerrier sanguinaire, une quête de puissance qui ne prendrait fin que lorsqu'il rencontrerait enfin un adversaire assez fort pour abréger ses souffrances. Une existence sans attaches, vouée à la destruction, à ce Désespoir qu'il ne partageait avec personne... Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'une fois son heure arrivée, il éprouverait du regret. Ah, non, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir...

- Ai-lin...

Il resserra sa main glacée autour des petits doigts blêmes d'Ai-lin. Ces doigts qui avaient si souvent pris soin de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

- Pourquoi... ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes un imbécile ? Oh, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? Je ne vais pas vous épargner parce que vous pissez le sang !... Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça !

Il avait beau être au bord de la mort, le Quinta n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Non, pas une once de peur. Parce qu'elle était là, elle avait toujours veillé sur lui. Ça valait bien un sourire...

- Je ne... te ferai pas ce plaisir... Et je sais... déjà tout ça, idiote. Non... Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu toujours restée à mes côtés ?

- Quelle question ! Parce que je vous aime, évidemment !

Alors que ces mots, emplis de sincérité et de chagrin, venaient de franchir ses lèvres, un torrent de larmes coulaient sur les joues livides d'Ai-lin. Elle l'avait dit. C'était une libération et une terrible souffrance à la fois. Il allait mourir... Qu'est-ce qu'une stupide déclaration d'amour à l'homme le plus insensible du Hueco Mundo pouvait changer, après tout ? Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux : vraiment, elle le surprendrait jusqu'au bout...

- Tu... m'aimes ?

- C'est pas un scoop.

- Personne ne peut aimer un... imbécile comme moi.

Il souriait toujours, fier de lui, alors qu'Ai-lin pleurait en le maudissant intérieurement. Cet... imbécile ! Comment pouvait-il prendre tout ceci à la légère ? Il était à l'agonie et elle lui manquait de respect, il ne lui en fallait pas plus, d'ordinaire, pour se mettre en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas son sourire. Pourtant, la fraccion pouvait se vanter d'être celle qui connaissait le mieux son maître en ce monde. Pas assez, cependant, pour deviner que cet air réjoui n'était qu'une façade.

- Vous... Vous vous trompez, Nnoitra-sama...

- Arrête de chialer ! Ton maquillage coule, on dirait Ulquiorra...

Ai-lin laissa échapper un gloussement et inspira profondément. Son maître n'avais sûrement pas envie de la voir pleurer, finalement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui avait mis tant d'énergie et de courage à lui tenir tête ! C'était stupide de flancher maintenant...

- Grimmjow ne t'aurait pas fait pleurer, lui...

- He-hein ?

- Grimmjow... Il t'offrait une place de reine alors que... moi... je n'ai fait que me défouler sur toi. Pourquoi... tu n'es pas allée avec lui ?

- Vous posez trop de questions...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Nnoitra-sama... Parce que c'est vous, que j'aime.

- Bah... t'as de sales goûts !

Qui aurait cru que, quelques minutes avant sa mort, le redoutable Nnoitra, brute épaisse, terreur des hollows, rirait avec sa précieuse fraccion ? Parce qu'il pouvait bien l'avouer, désormais : sans elle, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Mort comme une bête. Mort seul et méprisé. Il se surprit à regretter de ne pas l'avoir écoutée... Oh, et puis non ! S'il l'avait fait, il serait devenu une femmelette ! Il aurait perdu son but, ses repères... Ses journées auraient été bien fades. Et Ai-lin aurait arrêté de le houspiller à tout bout de champ. Elle n'aurait plus eu à panser ses blessures, soupirant, patiente, à chacun de ses cris. Vraiment, s'il l'avait écoutée, ils n'auraient pas eu cette relation explosive qu'il appréciait tant... « Dans les dents, Grimmjow, je suis sûr que tu savais ce que tu manquais... Et que tu enrageais ! »

Nnoitra grimaça. Sa blessure ? Non, il ne sentait plus rien depuis un moment, désormais. Même la main de sa fraccion dans la sienne n'était plus qu'un frôlement... Tous ses sens le quittaient. Il pensait simplement qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi autant. C'était ridicule. Lui, l'homme d'action, se mettait à philosopher comme une donzelle en mal d'amour ! Mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il était, au fond... Ah, non, pas une donzelle ! Mais en mal d'amour... N'importe quoi ! Comme s'il était le genre de mec à se prendre la tête pour des choses aussi futiles !

- N-Nnoitra-sama ! Nnoitra-sama !

- Aaaaah, crie pas comme ça... crétine...

- Vous ne bougiez plus, j'ai eu peur !

- Désolé.

Silence. Ai-lin dardait sur son maître un regard effaré.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez dit « désolé ».

- Et alors ?

- Vous ne dites jamais ça ! JAMAIS ! Vous ne vous abaisseriez pas à vous excuser devant vos misérables fracciones ! Non mais... Vous devenez complètement gâteux !

- La ferme...

- Ah bah voilà ! C'est un peu mieux !

Et pourtant, il faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour être désagréable avec elle. Il n'y arrivait plus. Était-ce parce qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa tête commençait à lui tourner sérieusement. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Et ses pensées, autant que son regard, allaient toujours dans la même direction. Ai-lin. Au fond, il avait toujours éprouvé quelque chose d'étrange pour elle... C'était stupide et puéril mais, après tout, n'étaient-ce pas les adjectifs qu'utilisait Nelliel pour le rabaisser ? Il était faible... Il n'avait jamais été qu'un microbe, un être sans saveur tentant vainement de s'imposer dans cette contrée hostile. Mais Ai-lin... Elle avait vu le bon en lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il avait tout fait pour la faire fuir, loin de son courroux, pour oublier cette agréable et terrifiante sensation inconnue qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'elle lui souriait... Mais elle était toujours là, effondrée en cet instant sur le corps de celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Il décida donc de rester capricieux jusqu'au bout. Ce qu'il voulait, là, tout de suite, il l'aurait.

- Ai-lin...

- Nnoitra-sama ?

- Montre-moi...

- Quoi ?

Ses dernières forces furent pour ce geste. Agrippant fermement la nuque de sa fraccion, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une seconde. Une seconde où il retrouva l'espoir avant de s'évaporer, s'envoler en poussière, libéré de sa souffrance et de ses doutes. Tout était clair dans son esprit, à présent. Il avait été mauvais, violent, injuste, mais elle... Elle lui avait accordé une seconde chance. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Merci...

* * *

**J'espère que ma fiction vous a plu et que j'aurais réussi à faire passer toute l'affection que j'ai pour cet énigmatique personnage qu'est Nnoitra :) Je ne dis pas que je ne ferai pas quelques drabbles ou OS (dans un style plus léger) en rapport avec cette histoire car elle m'inspire encore, même si la trame principale est désormais close... Comment Ai-lin et Tesla ont-ils rencontré Nnoitra ? Et si Nnoitra et Grimmjow en venaient aux mains ? À quoi peut bien ressembler une journée ordinaire dans les quartiers de Nnoitra ?... ça vous intéresse de le savoir ? :3 Mais pour l'instant, nous en sommes là... Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Merci beaucoup *-***


End file.
